Waiting
by Under0The0Sea
Summary: Toothless waits for Hiccup to wake up after their battle with the Red Death. Drabble. Toothless' POV


_All right you horrible lot (and that's merely an expression to open this paragraph because you're all __**lovely **__really), you wore me down. This right here (I sound vaguely like a pirate tonight, arr, me hearties! - I think I better go to bed after posting this; I'm clearing going slightly mad with lack of sleep) is another drabble from our favourite dragon's POV (despite the fact I vowed to myself that Home Is Where the Heart Is would be the only one)._

_Yes there will be more. But they will sporadic and in no particular order as I'll write as inspiration comes. I probably won't put a time or anything unless it's completely unobvious/a time not in the film, as most of the time it should be pretty obvious where it takes place in relation to the film._

_Soooo… I guess that's all I've got to say except hope you enjoy it..._

_Actually I'm not sure how obvious this one is as to when it takes place…. Hmm….okay well if I get reviews telling me that you have no idea what I'm on about I'll put a time in, if not then I assume that you've all made sense of it. There are clues. It's just never stated in a clear, black and white, screamingly obvious, neon signs type way. Uh, duh, I'll be putting it in the description... I really do need to go to bed..._

_Long AN over with, I'm going to get some sleep. _

* * *

><p>Waiting…<p>

I've never been good at waiting; I got what I wanted when I wanted it and anyone who got in the way - well my reputation as the most feared of all dragons wasn't for nothing. I'd earned it, as those who stood between me and what I wanted, found out.

But I'd never had to rely on someone else before.

Waiting for someone else is hard. You have no control over them and what they do and all you can do is…wait.

I've had to wait for Hiccup lots. At first that annoyed me. After all, he was the one who had crippled me, why should I have to _wait _for _him _to fix _his _mistake? And then suddenly I didn't mind waiting, suddenly he wasn't an annoyance but an acquaintance. It happened slowly I suppose; I slowly became used to having around, slowly came to _like _having him around, but the actual realisation came suddenly, without any warning. And then I liked waiting for Hiccup - it made the moment of his arrival even more exciting. And waiting wasn't waiting anymore, it was anticipation.

I didn't mind anticipation so much.

This isn't anticipation, it's definitely waiting. They moved his bed downstairs, I watched them do it, struggling with the heavy carved object. They placed him carefully in it and he hasn't moved since.

Sometimes humans wait with me. The big red human is here lots but he has to help the rest of the tribe too. That annoys him. The yellow girl is often here too and sometimes she brings the other little humans.

But I'm the only one who has waited the whole time.

Just once, they tried to make me leave but I only had to growl lightly and they left me alone. I would wait by my tail until he woke. Then we would go flying again and Hiccup could see the changes he'd made - the ways in which he'd helped my kind and stopped a pointless war. He is going to be so pleased, but first he has to wake.

It's been so long and still my little human lies, asleep. The big red human brings me fish and I eat them. Because I am concerned I have no interest in food, but Hiccup likes the big red human and so I try to please the human by eating the fish. He's trying to make up for what he did, trying to apologise in his own way and it would be petty not to accept. It's not the big red human's fault he can't be as wise and clever as his son.

The big human with the strange hand arrives and gives Hiccup a new leg. I don't like the new leg; it's metal and its scent is all wrong. We match now, Hiccup and I, both injured. I wish it wasn't so.

Hiccup still hasn't woken. Was this right? Was he supposed to sleep for this long? I move closer and nudge him gently. He moves slightly and then stills. I let out a low whine. Would my human be forever like this? Would we never get to fly again?

I felt a hand just above my wing joint and although it was instinctive to throw the hand off - like it was instinctive to stop anyone who wasn't Hiccup from touching me - I let it rest there. The big red human meant well.

"He'll be alright Toothless." he said. I turned and looked at him curiously. He hadn't spoken to me since we had returned to Berk. He seemed to realise this as he suddenly looked awkward and, removing his hand, he cleared he throat and waddled away. I rest my head on Hiccup's bed, next to the occupant, and gave another low whine. Hiccup doesn't stir.

More waiting.

I don't know how long it's been without the sun and the moon and the stars to guide me but I do know it's been too long. The big red human starts to worry too although he tries not to show it.

I lie on the ground near Hiccup's bed, with my head resting on my front legs. What would I do without my little human? What would I do should my friend not wake? I remembered a time before Hiccup, a lonely time when I was simply 'Night Fury' and not Toothless the dragon. Loneliness had been numbing and horrible and dark and cold. Hiccup made that go away and if he did not wake I would return to loneliness. I would be alone and I would be simply 'Night Fury' again.

So I have to wait, wait for my little human, my tail, my _friend _to wake. I only hope he wakes soon. I don't like waiting, especially when there's so much at stake. Especially when there's a danger I might be waiting forever.

* * *

><p><em>Okay well I hope you liked it. I think there's something a little off about it. If you can spot what it is please review and tell me (or if you think differently please review and tell me) as I have no idea what it is and I'd love to know. I really appreciate all reviews and I know I haven't replied to previous reviews yet I love you and will reply very soon. <em>

_Thanks for reading XD_

_P.s (if you want to suggest any drabbles/times in the movie that you want to see leave them in a review and I'll do my best) _

_p.p.s Sorry about all the babble in the two ANs. _


End file.
